1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector of narrow field moving images.
2. Discussion of Background
In simulators such as air combat simulators, with projection sphere, wide optical field images of the sky and of the ground are projected onto this sphere and images of targets are overlaid onto the former images. The target image projectors can be arranged on either side of the cockpit for piloting the simulator, underneath the pilots' region of visibility, or on a pylon situated behind the cockpit. These projectors have to be as compact as possible so as to avoid mutual occultation.
The targets thus displayed are to be depicted for actual distances from the observer of between 200 and 6000 m approximately. The projectors have therefore to be furnished with an optical and electronic zoom of high ratio (30 for the example cited), and the projected images have to be highly contrasted in order to depict actuality as faithfully as possible.
Known projection devices include liquid-crystal cells illuminated under natural light by complex-optic projectors, and when desiring to have good resolution of the projected targets, cells of large size are necessary as therefore are expensive optics of correspondingly large diameter.
The subject of the present invention is a projector of narrow optical field moving images which are clearly contrasted, the projector employing the cheapest possible optical means.